Chichi Can Do Better Without Kakarot
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Chichi kicks Goku out after no longer wanting to put up with him only caring about eating or becoming stronger and not caring more about trying to make the marriage work but little did she know she would meet a new love at her friend Bulma's place.


**Credit for Dragon Ball Series goes to Akira Toriyama**

 **anyway this story is only going to be one chapter and it has to do with Chichi, who I believe can do way better than Goku**

 **some fans might think she is too bossy or too controlling but she is a mother and a wife and she is only that way because she loves her family**

 **and for those who think she is money crazy, let me tell you this she might seem that way but she isn't**

 **she was a princess and she lost everything and had very little money to get by with**

 **and I guess she and her family are doing a little more better thanks to them**

 **becoming farmers but they are still have problems**

 **and I happen to like Chichi and I think that she can do way better than Goku**

 **I can't help but find myself not liking Goku very much,**

 **and well I guess I still like him a little but I'm starting to like the other characters much more than him.**

 **it is just how I feel about Goku now, he's just my least favorite character in the Dragon Ball series.**

 **now you may read this story.**

* * *

Chichi was tired of Goku placing training above all else, she doesn't mind that he goes off to train but him only caring about that

and not spending time with his family is something she can not ignore for long, so after having asked Bulma what she should do

she did the only thing that she thought was the right thing after years of having to put up with Goku's neglect...

she kicked him out and told him they were through!

after he left, she let herself cry

she couldn't take it, what they had it was all in the past and not only that but she knew deep inside her mind and heart

that he never was in love with her, she was just fooling herself and thought that maybe in time after being married he would grow to be as madly in love with her

as she was with him but sadly that never came to be

he did love her but not in the same way she loved him, the love he had for her was a fondness and there was no other

"oh Goku...why? what went wrong, I thought that...you were the one for me, but it seems you only married me because you felt guilty about thinking marriage was a type of food...I should of saw the signs but I was too blinded in trying to make this a loving home and trying to get you to spend more time with your family, I was okay with you going off to fight so as long as it didn't affect our family or our marriage! but you let it Goku! you let this happen! I...I let this happen, I tried my best to have this work but I guess it was always going to end up like this."

Chichi still loved Goku, and yet at the same time she hated him

hated that the love she had for him was one sided, and he only cared about his needs when he wants to get stronger or just come home to eat and only staying for a short time before taking off to who knows where to train

she knew he cared about his family, well his sons and granddaughter

but the love he had for her was not the same was Bulma and Vegeta had, sure the prince does go train but he was a way better father than Goku when it came to stop and spending time with his family

and he does so willingly, even if he wont admit it at times but he does because he loves them...he loves his Bulma with all his heart

and after what happen to Bulma, when she was hit that one time

he lost it and Chichi couldn't help but be both scared for Bulma and be jealous of her as well, she couldn't remember one time that Goku got that mad over her

there was no such time that he did that or showed that kind of side to him for her

and made her feel loved but now she knew that he never loved her like how she loved him.

Bulma was really the lucky one, not her...she wasn't just jealous of Bulma, but she was jealous of her daughter-in-law

she never would of dreamed that her older son would be that much better than his own father and yet he was, she couldn't be more happy that not only was he strong and had a good head of smarts on him

but he was a loving husband and father, the perfect man for her daughter-in-law and granddaughter

even Eighteen has it way better!

why is it only her marriage that was like this? sure the others had a little trouble at times but at the very least they still loved each other

but there was no real deeper love between herself and the man she thought would grow to care about her as much as she did for him.

* * *

Bulma was talking to her sister when she heard Chichi at the door, she let the woman in and she saw how broken she looked

"I take it that it didn't go very well with Goku."

Chichi didn't say anything, the only thing she did was look at her friend with the look of regret and sadness

"Chichi you did the right thing, I mean I care about Goku too but there is some things you shouldn't put up with from him and that is being a bad father and husband to both you and your sons...you shouldn't just act like everything is okay when it's not and that he is in love with you when he isn't and only loves you as a friend and nothing else"Bulma said

"I just thought...I could make it work somehow with us."

"you and I both know that you can't go and change him, I mean he can change how powerful he is but you can't change how he acts and who he is and who he is...is not the type that can fall in love, I'm not even sure he understands the meaning of being in love but that can't be helped."

Bulma tells Chichi as she helps her to the living room

she knew the poor woman has been through a lot since marrying Goku, and Bulma knew that the marriage was falling apart one day at a time because how Goku never stayed with Chichi and his sons for more than one day.

after her sister left, Bulma decided to take Chichi outside to have some tea and cookies to help maybe make her feel a little better.

"come on and smile Chichi, you will find someone new one day just give it time I believe in you."Bulma said while taking a cookie

"you don't understand Bulma, I don't think I can find anyone else...and even if I did, what if they ended up being just like Goku?! I couldn't take another moment of that, to know that anyone I would be in love with would only care about going off and becoming stronger instead of caring for both that and spending time with his family!"

"well that is Goku, and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you like that but you know how he is."

"I know and I wish I had seen it sooner."Chichi said as she took a drink of her tea that seem to calm her nerves

just as she was in the middle of drinking her tea, she heard a voice call out to Bulma

"oh Bulma! I'm here!"

and the surprise made her spit out her tea

after doing so she looked up and saw Whis, who was smiling over at them

"oh Whis I didn't think you be here this soon, I'm sorry I didn't get much ready I am kind of comforting Chichi here."

"oh my, what is it that is troubling the wife of Goku?"

"ex-wife thank you very much!"Chichi said as she took the whole plate of cookies and started to eat them

"wait ex? you mean to tell me that you two called it off?"

"yes, even if Goku is very strong he isn't when it comes to the mind when he can't tell that his wife is not happy with how he has been treating her and his sons for years."Bulma said

"I gave him the best years of my life and even again when he came back to life! and still he didn't give me the love that I wanted since day one!"

"oh Chichi..."Bulma said as she looks at Chichi with concern.

"excuse me, but I could care less about about your married life just give me and my idiot brother some food would you?"

"wait you mean to tell me you brought your brother?"Bulma asked in surprise as she saw that next to Beerus was his brother Champa and next to him was Vados.

"well I better get the cooks to fix something up for you four."Bulma said

as she was getting up and about ready to go and ask the cooks to fix something for her guests when

"don't be silly, I will cook and you should let me do the cooking as it is the least I could do for you and it be my way to say thank you for saving me from the loveless marriage with Goku."

Bulma tried to stop her friend from doing such a thing because she was her guest too

but Chichi wouldn't take no for a answer and she went right to work on fixing the food

when she was finished, she places the food on the table where everyone was sitting down at

after taking one bite, Champa couldn't help but get this wonderful feeling as if he tasted something really great for the first time

* * *

after eating Chichi's food, Champa made Vados take him back to Universe 7 just so he could eat her cooking

but over the next few weeks, Champa started to want to go see Chichi

he found himself both loving her cooking and loving her as well

he didn't know he was in love until Vados told him the feeling he was feeling for Chichi was him being in love.

and he wasn't the only one, Chichi was finding herself to fall in love with him as well and it seem more stronger than the love she had for Goku

she never been more happy before, well of course she was happy that she had her sons, daughter-in-law, father and granddaughter who understood why she had to breakup with Goku.

as she was fixing breakfast for herself and Goten

she heard someone at the door, so she stop what she was doing and went to answer it

and to her surprise it was Champa and what shocked her the most was that he was down on one knee and holding a small box

"Chichi, I know we only known each other for a short time but...I don't care if we are from two different universes, I want to be with you and I want to ask you, will you marry me?"

Chichi only answered him in one minute

"yes! of course I will!"

she cried out before she leaped into his arms and kissed him on the lips

* * *

after they were married the two had decided that they would live at Chichi's home for one year and she would live at Champa's universe the next year

Goten didn't seem to mind much, and he seem to have got use to having a step-father that looked like a cat

and when Goku asked how Chichi was and if she is done being mad now and will let him back in the house

Goten told him what he needed to hear when he came over while his mom and step-dad were off on one of their dates

"she what?!"

"she got remarried dad, she is much happier now and she doesn't yell as much as she use to and only does it very little now."

"but I'm her husband! she is suppose to take care of me and feed me!"

"dad that isn't what a wife is suppose to be to a husband, I mean yes she does take care of us and makes sure we eat and go to bed on time but she is more than what you think she is...I'm sorry to say this dad but I think it is best you don't come here anymore

we can still meet up over at Bulma's with everyone else but you just can't be here, you hurt mom too many times even before I was born and it was just big bro who had to pick up the pieces that you left when you went away and never came back.

dad I love you but I don't love what you been doing to mom...please leave."Goten said before shutting the door on his own father

it hurt him having to tell his father that, but he needed to understand that his actions can hurt his family

and he can't treat Chichi like she is just a woman who lives only to cook for him and be here when he comes back for food.

the best thing for them is to not be together at all and for Goku and Chichi to try to move on from each other.

"maybe one day mom and dad will be friends again and they can put this behind them."Goten said

before he went back to the living room where his grandfather was waiting for him to come back so the two of them could go back to playing video games.

 **The End**

* * *

 **sorry if this wasn't very good but I couldn't think much to put down for this, and anyway I ship ChichixChampa, I was going to pick someone else to ship her with but I guess this is okay.**

 **anyway see ya later.**


End file.
